Yenaldooshi (Thadd 10)
The Yenaldooshi, referred to as Yen for short, is a Loboan from Luna Lobo, a moon of Anur Transyl Apppearance Unlike his original apperance in the original Ben 10 series, He is completely black with glowing purple claws, eyes, teeth and outline of fur. His legs are slightly larger than an average Loboan and his arms are extremely muscular, His upper-chest is more bulkier and his tail and head seems to be more flatten. Personality/Relationships/Powers Having a deep hatred for Ben, Thadd, and the plumbers, He wants to kill both Ben and Thadd, take their omnitrices, and use their DNA to become a godly ultimate being. The only people he seems to not dislike is other enemies, Example: Vilgax, Khyber, Malware, ETC and his own species, including Anur Transyl's species. His powers are: Ultrasonic Howl: Unleashes a purple powerful sound wave out of quad-hinged jaws Subsonic Howl: Can unleash a smaller slighty-less-powerful sound wave from his jaws Enhanced Strength: Can smash through thick metal and taydenite, along with enduring lava, despite having fur. Enhanced Durabiltly: Can withstand a hit from Way Big and almost every alien of Ben's or Thadd's. Enhanced Jumping: Can almost jump as high as Crashhopper Sharp Claws/Sharp Teeth: Can slash or bite through thick metals and stone. Enhanced Speed/Stamina: Can run about a 1/8 of the speed of XLR8, Can run for about 2 hours straight without stopping. Enhanced Smelling/Hearing: Can track smells and hear quiet things from about half a mile away Enhanced Agilitly/Reflexes: Can move pretty fast and can dodge most attacks Enhanced Yenaldooshi After being injuried in an unknown accident and in need for more power, Yenaldooshi had further enhancements to his body. Appearance He has dark-red scars all over his body, 2 on his left upper chest, one on each forearm, one on his right thigh and one crossing through his left eye. His left eye seems to glow brighter, while his other eye slightly dimmed. His head is no longer flat He is covered in dark-purple bolt-like objects, calling them Muscle Boosters that causes his muscle mass to expand heavily, similar to the Vilgax from the original series. The muscle boosters can also cause thicker bones, longer and sharper claws and teeth. and more powerful sonic howls. He has 3 on each forearm, 2 on each upper-arm, 1 each on the back of his leg, 6 running down his back (3 on each side), and 2 on the back of his head. Personality/Relationships/Powers His hatred for Ben and Thadd has grown. Now wanting them dead, no matter the cost. He no longers cares about the plumbers. He works with other villians and still likes his species, including Anur Transyl's. All of Original Yen's Powers: Ultrasonic Howls, Subsonic Howls, Enhanced Strength/Agility/Reflexes/Stamina/Smelling/Hearing/Speed/Durability, and Sharp Claws/Teeth Muscle Boost: Uses the bolts on his body to severly enhance his muscle mass, bone mass, and claws and teeth size. Also can make sonic howls more powerful. Benaldooshi After accidentally absorbing rejected DNA waste spat out by the Hydraitrix after a fight, the waste containing a molecule of all of Thadd's aliens, He becomes a chimera of Thadd's aliens. Appearance Yen: Head, Upper-Torso, Mane and Remains of Fur on Thighs Wildmutt: Noses on Waist Humongusaur: Lower-Torso and Tail Feedback: Tentacles on Sides of Body and Upper-Back, Plug on Tail, and Middle Eye Ghostfreak: Eye-Track on Stomach, Eye on End of Fiery Tentacle Upgrade: Circuit Pattern on Left Side of Upper-Torso and Upper-Back Goop: Body Structure and Left Upper-Arm Lodestar: Left Shoulder Spike Swampfire: Legs and Red Petals on Back Chromastone: Right Upper-Arm, Spikes on Left Upper-Upper Shoulder and Bloxx Spikes Structure on Back Bloxx: Spikes on Upper-Back and Colors on Right Upper-Upper-Arm Diamondhead: Some of Right Upper-Arm's Structure and Spikes on Back Heatblast: Left Upper-Upper Arm Material, Right Arm Protruding From Right Side, Skin on Left Upper-Wing and Left Lower-Wing and End of Lure on Fire Ripjaws: Protruding Right Arm Structure, Lure, and Toes on Left Foot Crashhopper: Right Foot's Toes Armodrillo: Drill and Jackhammer on Right Upper-Arm Echo Echo: Back of Inner-Mouth and Left Eyes Alien-X: Lower-Back and Inside of Eye-Track NRG: 2 Grills on Upper-Torso Four-Arms: Double The Arm Count and Left Lower Arm's Upper-Arm Snare-Oh: Left Protruding Arm Spider-Monkey: Left Lower-Arm Rath: RIght Lower-Arm and Claw Toepick: Right Upper-Upper-Arm's Fingertips and Tubes Gravattack: Right Upper-Upper-Arm's Structure and Mid-Back Cannonbolt: Armor on Left Upper-Upper-Arm Terraspin: Fin on End of Left Upper-Upper-Arm Pesky Dust: Left Lower-Wing, Right Upper-Wing's Skin, Right Lower-Wing's Skin Astrodatcyl: Left Upper-Wing and Right Lower-Wing's Structure Stinkfly: Right Upper-Wing and Left Lower-Wing's Structure Ball Weevil: 2 Legs Sticking Out of Right Upper-Arm's Shoulders Personality/Relationships/Powers His feelings are slightly distorted to the overwhelming powers of the Hydraimitrix DNA. But hates Thadd more, not caring about Ben anymore. The rest His personality is very violent and aggressive. Being a mix of every alien he has in his DNA. His powers are: All of Yen's and every absorbed aliens' powers Category:Aliens Category:Loboans Category:Villains Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade Category:Hybrids